onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Group Project: Godturtle Island
Some ideas ala Yolk This first one may only be for pedantic purposes, but as the island's called Godturtle Island, maybe an alternate name could be Kamikame Island, keeping in tone with some isles in the One Piece mythos being Japanese names (Momoiro, Namakura, Omatsuri spring to mind)? As for the religion and these holy knights; I got a scheme planned out. Basically, there's the main branch of this church, with the island's political leaders on top. Below them are a number of millitary sub-divisions (no less than four, no more than thirteen, give or take), with the leaders of the sub-divisions each having some kind of ability that coincides with the name and/or theme of his/her sub-division. For a completely hypothetical example, if one sub-division revolves around the spirit of the God, then the leader of that division could have the Yurei Yurei no Mi, which turns the user into a spirit that can possess stuff when they've died. I can also imagine, since we've compared them to Templar knights, that the leaders of the sub-divisions could be modeled after some of the Grand Masters of the Knights Templar. As for a name, I think a simple name, if not a placeholder for a better name, could be something along the lines of 'Followers of the Ancient Bearer', or something different. What do we thinks? YolkaEd 09:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, YolkaEd. This is why I put this out here as a group project. I can't come up with all these ideas myself. X3 :Okay, let's see... I'll help think of some ideas for "themes" that the sub-divisions would be based on. :I like your idea for a "spirit" division. If you plan to use the Yurei Yurei no Mi in your story already, it'd be complicated if you wanted to include Godturtle Island. So we might base it around something else. Maybe medium-like powers of talking to dead spirits. Kinda like The Sorrow from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. :Though I'd love to have the Yurei Yurei no Mi in my own fanfic. Permission? Please? *puppy eyes* :How about one that protects the "life" that the turtle supports, namely the trees and citizens, though they can be split into two different divisions. :Yeah, I think we'll split that into two divisions. One could have an ability based on plants, the other based on life. Maybe bringing objects to life as temporary allies, or something. As for the plants, I'm thinking maybe a "wood logia", or something. :Maybe for another division it could be based on the traits and qualities of god that cannot be seen or touched. And the Division leader could have Mantra. Then again, Mantra is only found on Jaya and in the Sky Islands... Hmm... I guess the division leader could be FROM the sky islands. Either a Skypiean, Bilkan, or Shandian. They're different races, but the only difference is that their wings look different. :Oh, and maybe the lower-ranked or apprentice knights would have the messy "honor" of cleaning and feeding the turtle. :Uhhhhh... That's all I can think of. Maybe we could have a group of High Priests and Priestesses that focus on the care and tending of Kappa as the "Prophet of the Ancient Bearer". A task force tasked with tending to his/her needs and protecting him/her. :Oh, and I like "Followers of the Ancient Bearer". We can call it "FotAB" for short if needed. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 21:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I suppose I should put in my two cents Well, it's obvious that we need a much shorter name. Followers of the Ancient Bearer is a mouthful, though I believe Yolk already said we needed a shorter name and that little bit up there would just be a placeholder. If they're going to be based on the Knights Templar, I think we should do some research on them in general. I've seen a lot of History channel documentaries on their collective group so I know some manner of details on them, but the problem is recalling my awful short memory to recount these details. @CyberWeasal89: It's absolutely possible for there to be a leader from the Sky Islands, because there's no law saying denizens of Skypiea can't exist in the Blue Oceans, which is why one of the Eleven Supernovas is a Skypiean. The whole idea of having a Skypiean who knows Mantra and appears to be untouchable would be an extremely fearful thing for his/her followers and would keep them in line. "The invincibility of the church" or something to that effect. I would also think that the church itself might be a corrupt one or would have corrupt officials working within it, flaunting and abusing their status to mistreat others (similar to the Tenryubito, but probably not as extreme.) The way I see it, Skypieans, Bilkans, and Shandians do have some differences to them. The Skypieans' wings face upward while the Bilkans wings face downward and the two of them have noticeably different skin tones. The Skypieans are pale and have very light complexions while a good majority of the Bilkans seem to be rather tanned, but not exceptionally dark skinned. Also, a good majority of them that worked under Enel had goat-like facial features and long or floppy ears (like Enel himself.) The Shandians have a skin complexion like Native Americans and their wings are much more detailed, having more feathers than the Skypieans though facing the same direction. It's also apparent that the Shandians have numerous tribal tattoos covering their bodies. So, it's obvious there's more differences to them than just their wings if you look at it from an artistic point of view. Subrosian 15:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Subrosian's Two Cents Yeah, but shouldn't a grand religion that takes care of the living God on Earth have an extravagant name? People would probably call them "Fotab" for short. Ya know, turning the acronym into an actual word. Well, the idea is that these "Templar Knights" guys are like the law enforcement on the island. And much like the White Berets of Skypiea, they deal harsh punishment to anyone that causes trouble. Granted, the rules aren't as strict as in Skypiea. But as a trade-off, because these Templar Knights are protecting God Himself, the punishments are much stricter than a simple cash fine like in Skypiea. At least, that's the idea. If Godturtle Island is to appear in all of our stories (if we want it to, that is), it would likely involve some kind of trouble on Godturtle Island, likely stemming from the Templar Knights or their leadership. Wow, I guess we're using "Templar Knights" as a placeholder name, huh? I should be careful. Placeholder names can easily become the final name. O_O Now, I don't want to give ideas for your stories, but possible plotlines could involve freeing Kappa (possibly as a crew member, but I doubt anyone wants to add a crew member they didn't plan from the beginning), working to better the treatment of Kappa, and the classic One Piece plot: Battling the higher authority to free the people from their corrupt tyranny. My idea with Godturtle Island is that it's like a full "Saga" of One Piece, possibly with individual arcs. I'd like it to be a fan-made location with as much depth, as much story, and as much potential as the canon locations that the Straw Hat pirates frequent, like Jaya, Skypiea, Water 7, and Enies Lobby. I know that's pretty ambitious, but that's why I "took the idea to the streets", if you will. --Cyberweasel89 18:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Eh, I'm actually hoping we don't stick with Templar Knights as the default name, because that's too generic and it's been used before in popular culture. It has to be something fresh and unique. If I were to use it in my story, it would probably be the traditional One Piece plot of fighting the authority to free the people, because it always makes for good writing. I'd probably separate it into several arcs like they did with Water 7 and Enies Lobby since the two sagas went together but they separated it into different storylines. I'll have to do some brainstorming, but I certainly need to eat first before I think of anything. xD I'm kind of running on empty here. Subrosian 19:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) A nickel is 3 more than 2 :D Hey people, I know I don't interact with you guys that often but decided to poke my head in and join the disussion for this cool fun idea. I'd have to agree with Subrosian on a new name for the knights, some thing more original and with a nice "One Piece feel" would be fun.vI also think the plot should go much further and deeper than just saving the people or whatever you decide to do for your story. I'm saying this on the assumption though that this group project will be some kind of huge thing though. I did have one interesting idea though. Seeing as how this Island Turtle is supposed to be pretty ancient and have been around since the beginning of the New World we could probably have it connect to the Poneglyphs or the Void Century in some way. Maybe the marines are secretly keeping watch over this land. (Just some random ideas I came up with) I think this group project is a great idea and will yield even greater results in everyone's stories. The ideas going around so far have been great and I'm really liking what I'm seeing. Unfortunately I don't have many ideas at the moment, just a couple random thoughts and suggestions. I'll probably return with new ideas after I've had time to think a bit more. XxCrazyman321xx 02:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC)